


No Homo

by Sohlah



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, practice writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohlah/pseuds/Sohlah
Summary: The many times in which Yosuke Hanamura tells Souji Seta two well known words...As well as the time that he revokes them.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	No Homo

Yosuke Hanamura huffs a heavy, frustrated breath out of his nostrils.  _ How _ had the world even come to this? What kind of bad karma did he have to consistently be stuck with the short end of the stick? Was it the flirting? The perverted comments towards the girls? The harmless taunts and jokes he threw at Kanji and the other members of the Investigation team? Nah, it couldn't be. Literally _ every _ guy his age did that stuff. Well, maybe not that weird little detective guy, but he's besides the point. He furrows his brows and crosses his arms over his face as he rests it upon the hard, wooden floor with questionable stains covering the dingy planks.

Kanji, ever so eloquently, slams the door shut behind him upon entering the room after a sprint down the hallway to the front desk. He takes a seat on his own futon, and crosses his arms. "Sorry Yosuke-senpai, no dice. They ain't have any more cuz of the  _ 'purpose of the inn' _ , or whatever that's suppose' ta mean. I ain't forgettin' the camping trip neither, so I ain't sharin' mine." Kanji pulls his bag close, and retrieves a box of animal crackers to start snacking on in his downtime.

Teddie pops out of the bathroom, running over to the two boys and pulling the two of them into a-- truthfully unwanted on both parties behalf--tight embrace. "I overheard your ever so _abearhent_ problem, so Teddie  _ himself _ has decided to take it upon him to house you for the night! "

Yosuke shoves him off immediately, shaking his head furiously. "Aaaaabsolutely  _ not _ . No way in hell, I already have to live with you, and that's more than enough for me."

Teddie pushes his lower lip out in a pout, and clings to Kanji. "Come on, Kanji, won't _you_ spend the night with me? I'm pretty irresistible, you know!"   
  
  


Kanji gently nudges him off, and shakes his head. "Would ya give it a damn rest? I got my own futon, ya got yours. This is Yosuke's problem if he can't suck it up and be a man."

Yosuke raises a brow in response. "The hell's that supposed to mean?" Kanji just rolls his eyes, and Teddie speaks up once more. “It means…. I have to be your _Teddie bear!_ ” He beams, practically sparkling in his spot. Yosuke groans, and rubs his eyes.   
  
  
“Why does fate always have to bedamn me so badly…?” He mumbles under his breath, and lays upon his side, grimacing at the floor’s ridges. God, they couldn’t even put a _carpet_ down, could they? Just his luck. As he quietly stews in his misfortune for a good and pathetic thirty minutes, he nearly misses the soft tap on his shoulder coming from behind him. He grumbles a soft acknowledgement, and after the second tap, he sighs, and finally sits up blearily. He totally isn’t getting any kind of sleep tonight.   
  
  
  
Yu Narukami gazes down at him, face resting in its usual deadpan, serious expression. The magician raises a brow and crosses his arms. “Need something, man? I’m not in a great mood right now.”   
  
  
Yu takes a seat in his futon beside Yosuke and leans back on his elbows, before patting his stomach. “I’ll be your pillow.”   
  
  
Yosuke stares at him for a good minute, a blank expression on his features. “You can’t be serious. Y-you’re joking, yeah..?” Yu doesn’t reply, but continues to hold his very deep, serious gaze. Yosuke grimaces, and glances around the room to scope out his options.    
  
  
Kanji lay on his futon, stretched out like a starfish with his blanket curled and twisted around one foot, and the other kicking Teddie’s side. Teddie is hugging his arm, drooling all over it and snoring loudly-- Yosuke knew he was a hugger from experience. He briefly remembers the first night of giving Teddie sanctuary; he had woken up the next morning with that bear in his sheets, and nearly had a heart attack. It took _months_ to explain the concept of personal space! Life was clearly out to fuck him over at this point.  
  


Upon further investigation, there were no other options available that looked even remotely comfortable. His eyes rest on his fellow classmate once more, and he sighs in defeat. “There’s really no way out of this, huh..?” Yu pats his stomach again in invitation, and lays back down on his pillow.   
  
  
Yosuke sighs once more, and finally slides down under the covers beside Yu. “Not a word of this to _anyone_ ; my dignity’s on the line here. A-and no creepy stuff, got it!?” Yu just hums in response, breath slowing down gradually as he fades into slumber. Yosuke takes a deep breath, and grumbles softly under his breath. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t so bad. Kanji wasn’t open lipped, but Teddie…. God, okay, so he would have to wake up before Teddie, and it would all be okay. His dignity wouldn’t be in tatters; that, and nobody with a sane mind would believe that bear.   
  
  
He pulls the covers over his face and rests his head at long last upon his partner’s chest. Yeah, pride aside, it wasn’t so bad at all. He really is a good pillow. Dealing with the fallout in the morning would give him a whole new kind of headache, though.


End file.
